Sisters
by vampirewannab
Summary: Bella and her ltle sis just xcaped the school and go to NYC. this takes place aftr flock gets angel! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

I woke up with a start, a few seconds later I realised I was where I'm suppose to be. In the middle of nowhere. I looked over at Claire, she was sleeping soundlessly curled up in a little ball her curly black hair going every where around her face. Claire was 7 and my biological sister. Of course you could tell that if you saw us, we looked just alike except I was 14.

I looked up at the sky, which was turning pink, it was dawn. Time to move on. I walked over to Claire and shook her awake. She opened her deep blue eyes, the same color as mine, and smiled a little. "Where are we going?" she asked softly after a small breakfast with what we could find that was edible. Her question cot me off guard. I had no idea where we should go. We just barely left the 'School' (aka worst place in the world doesn't cover it), where we were created and I thought we should get as far from it as possible but where should we go? "Where do you want to go?" I asked her in stead.

"Well..." she hesitated then said, "I think we should go east, to New York or something..."

"Why?"

"I don't I just feel its a good idea." And when Claire_ feels _something its always a good thing if you listen to her.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Yep my name is Bella, don't ask why, I just think it's a cool name and it's Italian for Beauty. "I'm thinking we should get heading east if we want to make it in one day." I stood and tested my wing. When we where escaping the other day an Eraser grabbed me and broke it. I was able to get away and a minute later it was good enough to fly but it hurt like heck! Today it was perfectly healed. Yea, that's one of my abilities, I could heal from any injury in 5 seconds to a few minutes.

What I think is my other ability is super natural intelligence. Not to brag but I'm probably the smartest person-avian thing in the world. Seriously not brag it's a fact.

I spread my wings, they were pretty I admit, they stared out white at the top and darkened to grey to blue-black to black at the bottom. Claire shot into the air. Her wings were grey like storm clouds, pretty too. I fly after her. To the Big Apple we go.

* * *

We arrived in good time. And my jaw dropped when I saw it. "OMG" I muttered, staring at the lights below us. Most of New York is at the bottom part of a long, thin island-- Manhattan Island, actually. You could tell exactly where it began and ended, because suddenly the dark landscape was ablaze with lights. Streaming pearls of headlights moved slowly through the arteries of the city. It looked like every window in every window in every building had a light burning.

"That's a_ lot_ of people!" Claire said, coming up beside me. I nodded. A lot of people, one of them was probably an Eraser. "Hey, do you hear that! It sounds like music." I called. Central Park was a big, relatively dark rectangle below us. At one end, in a clearing, I could see an enormous crowd of people. Huge floodlights were shining over them.

''It must be a concert." I told Claire. "In the park. An outdoor concert."

"Can we go?"

"Sure, why not?" We landed silently among a group of thick-trunked oaks. We took a moment to shake out our legs, and fold in our wings and cover them with jackets I got a hold of before we came here. And no I didn't steal it!! The guy gave it to me for free, but that's a long story. Anyway I followed a group of kids to the crowd and tried to look normal. The smallest, a girl that looked around Claire's aged with blond curly her that reminded me of an angel, turned and smiled at us. Weird, I guess we did look normal. "What concert is this?" a tall red-blond boy yelled. "It's the Taylor Twins," the tall brown haired girl reported, the rest of the group whooped and whistled. "Who are they?" I asked. The group stared at me like I'd grown a third eye and wedded feet. "Who are the _Taylor Twins_!?" the girl who must have been African-American or something screamed. "Only the greatest band in the world!! How can you not know them? Have you been living under a rock? What would it be like to live under a rock? Can someone live under a rock? Well, caves are made of rocks so if someone lived in a cave would it be like living under a rock?"

"Nudge, quite." the leader(I assumed was the leader) said. She studied suspiciously. Hmm... she looked really familiar. "If you stop talking listened to the music you'll know who they are." She and the rest of the group moved away from me. And they call me freak. I listen to the music and I have to say its cool. Claire was having a hard time seeing so I let hop on my back, she was SO happy that my heart swelled, but I couldn't forces on her or the Taylor Twins or anything. All I could think of was that odd group of kids and how familiar they seemed...

Soon the concert was over and people started leaving. Claire and I faded into the shadow of the park's trees and walked around til we found some comfy oaks to sleep in tonight. As we settled down for the night I asked Claire what she wanted to do tomorrow.

"I don't know. Maybe we can walk around and find something to do." She looked at me hopeful.

"Ok. We'll walk around tomorrow."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, she's always been good at like falling asleep at will. Me on the other wing, bad at sleeping, really bad. I lied there staring at the sky, it was to bright to see the stars so I got bored fast which made me tired which miraculously made me go to sleep.

* * *

**hey!! hope you liked it. if you have something to say to me or about my story or about yourself or ABOUT GLOBLE WARMING, anything at all Review...PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

- the climb by Miley Cyrus

* * *

_flash back:_

_They took all of those other bird kids except Claire and me__. The Erasers took them cages and all, I guess they were going to _expire _them now. Those poor kids, they were all ether my age or younger. I could feel myself tearing up, Claire was crying. The lab coats came in to take me to some surgery room. I fought them as hard as I could so they called Erasers to take me__ to the lab. _

_I was being dragged off by them when trouble started out side. The werewolves _**(a/n: Erasers kinda remind me of werewolves in a way) **_left and I was guarded by a small Asian woman. This will be easy. I pushed her into a gurney and ran for it.__ I ran back to get my little sister out of her cage. "What happened?" She asked. "I saw a chance and we're leaving!" I pulled her out and started running again this time to an exit--_

end of flash back:

When I woke up at dawn the next morning, there were already joggers, bicyclers, even horseback riders weaving their way along the miles and miles of trails in Central Park. We slipped down out of the trees and casually wandered the paths.

Within an hour, speed skaters were rushing by, street performers were setting up their props, and the paths were almost crowded with dog walkers and moms pushing jogging strollers.

"I'm hungry." Claire said.

"I think we need money for that." I said.

"Can we get money?" Claire asked.

"Uh, let me get back to on that." I looked around at everyone around. I knew what I had to do, I was just looking for someone who deserved to lose their wallet.

"No! I don't like ANIMALS, YOU IDIOT!" A very well-dressed man yelled into a cell. "That's IT, YOUR FIRED!" He hung up the phone and pulled out his wallet, "That's one more 100 for me." He placed his wallet in his back pocket.

"I just found my victim." I mumble. "Stay right here and don't wonder off." I told Claire, and followed that jerk.

I saw that his wallet was sticking what of his pocket. This will be easy. I quickly grabbed the wallet and ran. "HEY YOU!" I kept sprinting down the street. When I reached Claire, he was gone.

Claire and I walked up and down the streets. "What do you want?" I asked her. The guy didn't have a credit card (which was fine with me) but he did have a few 100s, 20s, and 50s. SWEET!

Claire stopped and sniffed the air. "That smells good. What is it?"

I saw a guy selling food. "I think it's honey-roasted peanuts."

"I want some."

"Okay." We went to the seller and picked up a few peanuts. "Excuse me." A girl that bumped into me said. That voice was very familiar and then I recognized it. It was from yesterday at the concert. The Leader. I turned to see if I was right. It was her. She was walking over to join the rest of her group who were standing next to a clown.

Something about the clown caught my eye. She watched a sleek, dark-haired guy strolling down a path. Their gazes met. A chill went down my back. I was swept into fear, anger, and an intense self-preservation reflex. They'd found us that quickly?

"Lets go." I told Claire. She looked at my face then looked at the clown. "She's not looking at us. She's looking at the group of kids over there." She pointed to the kids form the concert. Hm-mm, why was she doing that? We were right there. Not that I'm complaining.

"Well, lets not risk it!" I grabbed her hand and started walking. A woman started following us so we crossed the street and speed up our pace. One glance behind me showed the woman following us. She was joined by the dark-haired guy. I scanned the area for an escape route, a place to hide.

_They were gaining on us!_

"Run!" I hissed. The both of us can run faster than most people, but the Erasers had also been genetically enhanced. If we couldn't find a way out, we were done for.

More and more were of them were coming. 3 Erasers. 6 Erasers!

"They're to fast!" Claire told me unnecessarily. "We should fly!"

I bit my lip. _What to do, what to do?_

"_Eight of them!_" Claire cried.

I looked around. There! Central Park Zoo! And School Day ONLY! Perfect!

It was a good thing Claire and I were normal size, it really helped us merge with the schoolkids. I turned to see the Erasers trying to follow us but being stopped by a cop! Go, Blue Boys! We were waved in, inside the zoo we moved as far from the entrance as possible. "Wow! Is that a lion?" Claire asked.

"Yes." I looked around.

"Wow! Everything's behind bars!"

Just like we used to be.

* * *

Claire wanted to see the Petting Zoo, so we went over there. Claire was feeding a lamb while I watched. My thoughts wondered to the Erasers. So there were female now? They looked more human, too. A 6.0 version, each was NOT GOOD. And found us so easily, how? I looked around, just in case one was able to get in.

All the animals behind bars, it was being back some unpleasant memories. I think it was time to leave. I turned to tell Claire that, but she wasn't where I thought she would be. I looked around thinking she was feeding a new animal. She wasn't, she was standing by the gate talking to a blond haired little girl. She was the one who smiled at me at the concert and... where else had I seen her? "Angel!" someone called. The girl, 'Angel', looked back and left. "Claire!" I called to her. She came over to me. "Who were you talking to?"

"Angel." She said obviously.

"Who's Angel?"

"Don't you remember Angel, from the School?"

Now, I remember! Angel came to the School a little before we left. She and Claire had become good friends before they took her. I thought they retired her. "So she made it." I said.

"Yep, she's the reason we got out too! And the reason we're here!" She said cheerfully. "Angel's also here with others that are like us! When we find them we should stick with them."

"Wait. So that's why we came? And their are the ones that caused the trouble out side?" I asked shocked.

"And the ones from the concert." Claire finished.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" She nodded. "Your a weird little girl, you know." She laughed, thinking that I was joking, but I wasn't. Ever since she was around 5 she'd been developing very odd talents.

"So how are we going to find them?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when I know." Claire said.

I sighed. "Lets go." We sneak out in the back.

Claire was skipping beside me as we walked around again. "I like it here." I heard Claire say._ Yea, and I bet the Erasers like us being here._ I was sure we were near a School of some sorts. But Claire would not have us leave without getting what we came here for, which was apparently to join some group of kids.

_

* * *

_**hey! hope you liked it. if you have something to say to me or about my story or about yourself or ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING, anything at all Review...PLEASES!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm looking to the sky to save me

Looking for a sign of life

Looking for something to help me burn out bright

I'm looking for complication

Looking cause I'm tired of trying

Make my way back home when I learn to fly

-Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters

* * *

"I know where to go now." Claire said.

"Where?" I asked. How she knew, I had no idea.

"They're going to a library. Researching something." Claire said. Her voice sounded far away. I looked at her and she appeared in a dazed.

"What are they researching?" I asked carefully.

Claire blinked. She looked around like she wasn't sure where she was. "I don't know."

"Which library? There are a lot here." Claire took my hand and lead me to the New York Public Library of Humanities and Social Sciences. It had stone lions in front of it and inside it was really cool. And so quiet. I listened and heard, "Fourth floor, there are computers in a room off the main reading room. They're free, but you have to sign in." The guy behind behind a large desk watched as the group walked toward the elevators to the left. We were to late getting to them so we had to wait for it to come back. When it did come back down, Claire pushed the number four. "I really hope I don't regret this." I mumbled.

"You won't." Claire said. She seemed to be back to her normal. "Angel will talk to them."

"How are you always so sure that everything will be alright?" I asked her.

"Because if I'm not, who will?" She asked. I looked at her and it was one of the rare times that she was serious about something. I smiled at her. She my be weird but she was probably the sweetest girl you will ever meet.

The elevator opened and walked to the computer room, the smallest girl, Angel, saw us first, she grinned and turned to the oldest girl and said something. She looked really shocked. She turned to look at us. I pretended not to notice anything as I entered the room. I sat down at the desk closest to the door. _Look natural._ I thought as hard as I could, _just play it cool. Claire said that Angel would talk to them. You can do it._ I decided to look up something, too, like they were. So I in _the School, _maybe I could find a map so I could know where to go to avoid the School.

They were talking to softly to hear the words but from the tone they were very tense. I felt the same. Of, course Claire, acting like a good little angel, made the room feel like a bit into the best chocolate-chip cookie in the world, warm, happy, and welcomed. Claire had the ability to control others emotions as well as know what their feeling. She can effect someone so strongly she all but control them.

Anyway, she made the atmosphere happy and I shot her 'a look', "Claire." I warned.

"What?" She didn't bother to keep her voice down, "You were tense and so was the flock. I was trying to make it better." She beamed.

I sighed. Claire can be so naive sometimes.

Claire shook her head, making her curls bounce. She got up and walked of to Angel. "Claire!" I hissed.

"Hi, Angel!" Claire said cheerfully. "Did you tell them?"

"I did, but maybe you should show them." Angel said back.

"Okay." Claire pulled off her jacket and unfolded her wings a little.

"_CLAIRE_!" I rushed over to her. "Claire fold them back in now." I hissed. It was too late they saw it. How could she do this? Doesn't she understand "LOW PROFILE"? Oh-No.

"See? They have wings just like us!" Angel said.

"Wow!" The other girl, I think Nudge, said. "There are more like us? This is so cool! Isn't it--" The tall, strawberry-blond put his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up, which was a good idea to me.

"What's your name?" The leader asked.

"Bella." I told her somewhat reluctantly.

"And I'm her sister, Claire." Claire announced.

"I'm Max. This is my flock, Fang"- Max pointed to the tall, dark, boy who I hadn't noticed yet-"Iggy"- the strawberry-blond, I noticed he was blind-"Nudge"- the talkative one-"The Gasman"- the small blond boy-"And Angel." the youngest.

"Why do you call him the Gasman?" Claire asked. I had a couple of ideas, now of them good.

"Don't ask." Nudge said.

"You'll find out." Iggy said.

"That's a comforting thought." I said sarcastically.

"What are you looking for?" Claire asked.

"We're looking for an Institute that I heard about in the School." Angel said.

They looked at each other and went into silent communication mode. Every once in a while one would nod of shack her head. Iggy sat motionless listening to everything, I guess. Gasman and Nudge played hangman on a piece of paper. Sometimes violence broke out since apparently nether could spell. So I helped out a little but I payed more attention to Max and Fang search for a institute. Max typed in another command, then watched as the computer screen blurred and crashed. Mine did the same. A string of orange words,_ fail, fail, fail, _scrolled across the screen before it finally went black and winked out.

"It's almost closing time, anymore," Fang said.

"Can we sleep here?" Iggy asked softly. It's so quiet. I like it in here."

"Uh, I don't think so," Max said, looking around. It was empty, we were the only ones in the room. Except for a guard, who just spotted us. She started walking towards us in a tightly controlled pace that I didn't like.

"Lets split." Max said before I could. Angel and Claire looked up form their talk. Max pulled Iggy out of his chair.

We skittered out of there, found the stairs, and raced down as fast as we could. We burst out into the dim late-afternoon light and ran down the stone steps without anyone following us.

When we were far enough away I decided it was time to separate. "Well, thanks for everything, but we should go. Come on, Claire." I took her hand and started walking away from them. "Hey, wait!" Max called. She ran over to us. "Maybe we should stick together." She said low enough that only I could here. "We're both alike. Maybe..."

"We are doing fine on our own." I whispered back.

"I'm not saying that. I just have feeling that you both should stay with us." I looked at Claire who was nodding furiously.

I looked at Max. She did look sincere. "Fine, we'll see how it goes." I mumbled. Claire smiled and we walked back to the flock.

* * *

**hey! hope you liked it. if you have something to say to me or about my story or about yourself or ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING, anything at all Review...PLEASES!**


End file.
